The Meeting
by swordoftruth
Summary: The Seelie Queen has captured the Giminy court and took the king, Wheaties , for a new knight. She now rules the Giminy court. Wheaties is sent to meet Kaye and to get her name, real name, and they’re meeting...


The Meeting

Kaye walked into the copse in the woods where she had first met Rioben. It was still unclear to her why she choose this place to meet Wheaties, it wasn't as if she was more protected here or anything. Kaye laughed nervously. In fact it was quite the opposite. The looming branches seemed to grin wickedly from their perches atop gnarled trees. Soda cans, styrofoam cups, labels and an assortment of plastic utensils reminded Kaye of the undead rising up from the leaf-strewn grounds.

Kaye called the magic, and, feeling a prickling sensation in her fingers, she cautiously let it out in a wide circle, checking for hidden listeners. There were none as far as she could tell. She wasn't planning on shouting her name out to anyone nearby wishing to control her anyways, even if the gloomy atmosphere would permit it. Shuffling her feet Kaye waited nervously. A short while later a golden haired and gorgeously tanned faerie stepped out of the woods. Plastered on his face was a charming smile, rendering itself useless by the violence dancing in his eyes. Kaye tried to suppress a shiver at seeing the specious grin. His expressive eyes opened a door to his feelings, and peeking inside Kaye found a touch of madness and desperation lurking. Kaye found herself sympathizing with such desperation. No one should be pushed that far into madness. What sort of man would be so troubled over the loss of his kingdom? Troubled- there was no word for the endless misery in his eyes.

The sky blue eyes swept the area closing the door to his feelings. Wheaties gaze did not linger on any one thing for long, as if the rocks and trees were familiar to him. Kaye did not know Wheaties well enough to not be sure he didn't already comb the area excessively. The thought brought Kaye back to her exploration of the caves where the Giminy had made their homes.

She had been walking through the caves glamoured as of them, pale faces and dark hair for those who didn't venture outside, golden and glorious were those who did. The Baywatch bodies usually belonged to the nobility or the upper class. Kaye had found it funny that the faeries still had a class system from the sixteenth century. _Well, funny strange,_ she amended herself. She had decided to glamour herself as an under-goer, and was wandering past a group of faeries gossiping like a group of old women.

The faeries were as different from each other as Kaye had come to expect. The eldest of the three had the distinct features of a fox and the other two seemed vaguely bird like. They were standing at one of the many tables that stretched down into the hall. The dimly lit caves had the feeling of a horror movie set design, the half melted candles on the wall only added to the oppression, not lighting well at all. The brackets were made of any useful material available, from empty TV. husks to cereal boxes, gathered from the surrounding landfill. The three faerie women were having the conversation that gripped everyone in the faerie kingdom, the joining of the Giminy and Seelie court. Although these women seemed to be on a different branch.

" It's true!" argued the eagle faerie, playing with an innocent looking Curious George figurine.

" I have it on good authority. " she stated defiantly.

" Bah! Yer cousin likes to gossip all too much. The Seelie queen would never let us go just for one name!" The other bird one spoke,

" Well it ain't any normal pixie this one. She screwed up the Tithe. The Seelie Queen hides behind her golden apples and summertime and innocence, while the real Queen has a dark, twisted mind bent on revenge and it ain't ever gonna staighten' out."

" What do you know Lithene? Bah- nothin'. Stop this talk of nonsense about some stupid pixie girl's name an' our freedom, you only stirring up trouble and hope when its not wanted!" This shut the faeries up. Kaye had slipped away puzzling over the conversation, fishing for some other explanation.

Kaye shook her head at the memory as if she could dislodge it. She stared at the knight king, letting her gaze take in every thing about him, the violence in his eyes was dimming, but Kaye was sure it was waiting to be released somewhere in the back of his mind. Waiting for the chance to cut down anyone in the way of his goal. Her imagination was getting away with her she knew, _Focus Kaye_, she ordered herself silently. Wheaties, meanwhile, seemed to be gathering courtly airs as he stood there, slowly regaining his composure and the aloof expression on his face fit easily.

" Your name girl, quickly." Came the order, the words pronounced meticulously , showed no haste.

"How do know you won't just spout my name off to anyone and everyone listening? I have no guarantee that my name will pass through your lips when only the Queen is listening." Kaye was embarrassed to hear a little worry creeping into her voice despite her attempt to mask it.

" I go straight to the Queen per her orders."

"No, I have a better idea, Walsh Waldo Wayne." Wheaties stepped back with a gasp, he suddenly reminded Kaye of a trapped wild animal. A frantic look came over his expressive orbs, and by the way he was twitching she knew he was more than nervous.

" What do you want of me!"_ Okay_, Kaye counciled herself, _he's afraid of the answer but hopes knowledge will get him a little closer to freedom, choose your answer carefully Kaye. _

"Help me with your plans and I will help you with yours."

"Trying to play hardball are we Kaye?"

"Hah! What do you know of hardball?" Kaye was genuinely curious, but decided now was not the time for an answer. It didn't look like she was going to get one anyways. Wheaties stood there silent, his face writ with defiance.

"Walsh Waldo Wayne, what were your orders from the Queen?"

"Do not harm you , me or her,

get your name at all costs,

protect mine,

do not communicate with anyone without her consent.

That was all."

So, she could have trusted him with her name then, good, Kaye didn't know why this was so, only that it was.

"I nullify the order to not communicate with anyone without the Queens consent and I change it to mine. Keep the rest. I also herby order you to not to follow any order given to you by the Queen." There was an awkward pause, Kaye didn't believe such things were possible, given the bizarre circumstances.

"You do not seem cruel girl, help me and you will find my cooperation what you need to tip the balance in your favor."

Kaye nodded, she had hoped that his name would only be a safety net if he refused to work with her, or his orders were to binding. She hadn't planned on using his name so quickly, the violence lurking around the door in is eyes had given her a fright, and the words just slipped out. Fortunately the results seemed to be working her way anyways, _Thank you, _Kaye whispered to any god listening. Resuming the thread of conversation she spoke,

"I have no wish for a bloodbath, only for my mother, and you- your kingdom, to be returned to their rightful place. If we can devise a plan to accomplish both, I would appreciate your friendship on this matter. But," Kaye made her eyes grow cold with power,

"I will not hesitate at ordering you if you plan to fail me." Kaye paused for a few seconds to let that sink in, she thought there was a lot more fear in Wheaties face the she deserved, she couldn't be that threatening, after all she was only a pixie girl.

"Now-what do we need to do to ruin the Queen's plans?" It wasn't the longest speech Kaye had ever made but it was definetly the one with the most acting. It was as if someone had held a magnifying glass up to her feelings, showing more then there actually was. And the eloquence, Kaye had no idea where that came from. From ever single book or movie she had seen with an ultimatum was probably a good guess. She should focus on the plan, she knew, but all Kaye desperately wanted to do was run, run and hide before she ruined it all with a slip in her acting. 


End file.
